


hover

by fungalmoon (orphan_account)



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fungalmoon
Summary: groslium fluf...1. grossular visits lilium's apartment2. lilium talks about his brothers3. grossular compliments lilium and they go to bed





	hover

**Author's Note:**

> for radish, whom i love and adore

1.

 

“I bought you flowers.” 

 

Grossular is standing on the sidewalk outside of Lilium’s apartment building, dressed in an old tan coat and pinstriped slacks that show too much ankle. He holds out a sad bouquet of daisies and ferns, some of the blossoms already wilted and crushed.

 

There’s also a brown paper bag with yellow tissue paper cradling whatever the contents are.

 

He still smiles, the sentimentality of it all making him melt. Lilium touches at the brooch holding his fluffy white shawl together, and walks down the front stoop, careful not to step in any puddles. It had been raining last night, and he was wearing silk slippers.

 

Lilium combs back Grossular’s hair, it is soft and thick. He kisses his jaw, runs his fingers along his cheeks. Grossular sighs happily into the kiss and forgets about the daisies, his slack grip growing even more loose. Lilium tilts his head to the side.

 

The kiss lasts only a few seconds but it is warm, and soft, and full of tenderness. Lilium laughs quietly.

 

“You’re always so perfect, Gros.” 

 

“I do try my best.”

 

“Come inside. It’s cold out there.”

 

Grossular smiles, and ducks his head shyly. 

 

“I bought some liqueur too. It’s supposed to be chocolate flavored. And cherry cordial”

 

“That sounds nice. Come in. Don’t want you getting cold.”

 

Lilium takes Grossular’s hand as he steps up the stoop stairs with him, and they make their way up to Lilium’s apartment.

 

The steps are carpeted with plush red velvet, and the door opens without a sound. It is painted red with golden letters. It’s clearly a high end building, and Lilium’s living room is tastefully decorated. Its color palette is neutral, mostly creams and tans. 

 

The only color is the quilt covered the sofa. It is striped with marigold yellow and moss green. Prickly pear flowers are embroidered into the design. It was a present from Grossular, when they first started their little affair and took it seriously.

 

Lilium takes off his shawl and his slippers, takes the presents from Grossular and takes them into the kitchen as Grossular tidies himself away.

 

“Are your shoes off?” Lilium calls him from the kitchen.

 

“Yes, they’re off.” 

 

“Then come here.”

 

Grossular is only a bit confused, but goes anyways.

 

There’s a huge cake on the kitchen counter, with almost forty candles stuck into it unevenly. Squiggly handwriting reads, “Happy Birthday, Grossular”. 

 

“Lily….”

 

“I know you don’t like celebrating your birthday! But for me it’s really important….” Lilium beckons him over, grabbing him by the shirtsleeve. “Now blow them out!”

 

Grossular huffs, but takes a deep breath and lets it out, taking all the candles with it.

 

“What’d you wish for?”

 

Grossular laughs. “Another year with my perfect boyfriend,” he fishes around in his back pocket, and his fingers close around the tiny velvet drawstring bag.

 

He kneels.

 

“But I do hope that you’ll be my fiance for the next year. Or until we get married?”

 

Lilium gasps. His hands cover his mouth, and Grossular notices that tears are already welling up in his eyes.

 

“Grossular, dearest you shouldn’t-I can’t-”

 

“I know, I know. You’re supposed to marry some pretty lady for political muscle but-” Grossular gets up, his knees aching.  _ Maybe I am getting too old _ .

 

“I love you a lot. More than I should. And I know you love me too.”

 

“Mhm. So marry me.”

 

“Darling, you and I wish it were that easy but-” Lilium sighs heavily.

 

He mumbles something under his breath.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I said yes. Now put it on my finger.” Lilium holds a slender hand out and Grossular kisses it as he slides on the ring. 

 

It’s plain, a thin golden band with a brushed finish. It looks lovely on Lilium, and Grossular can’t resist the urge but to kiss him again.

 

2.

 

“You don’t smoke?”

 

Grossular looks over at Lilium over the tops of his reading glasses, who is lighting his cigarette-a thin, black, gold tipped thing imported from Furawau that smells like incense-with a tiny package of matches, the type given out at cheap hotels. 

 

Lilium is perched on the armrest of the sofa across from his desk.

 

“Never have. Never found a reason why.”

 

Lilium smiles. “Back home, we use hookah, but-” He strikes the match, and watches it flare up, touches it to the tip of the cigarette, “cigarettes are nice too. Hookah is just-” Lilium takes a small puff of his cigarette, and frowns, “flavored molasses and tobacco. Cigarettes in Furawau are usually strong scented blossoms and barely any tobacco. Still taxed! If you can believe that.”

 

Grossular hums, and continues filing his paperwork.

 

“I suppose I can.”

 

Lilium pouts, the cigarette cradled carefully between plush lips. “Are you ignoring me?”

 

“No. I like hearing you talk.”

 

Lilium’s face brightens significantly. “Good!”

 

He hops off the sofa and leans onto Grossular’s desk, his hip jutting out in traditional Lilium fashion and his shirt sleeve riding down enough for the golden bangle around his wrist to be visible.

 

“My little brother, he’s so precious, he only uses blueberry muffin mu’assel. It’s cute. He’s cute.”

 

“Yes, he is,” Grossular pushes his reading glasses up his nose again.

 

“My older brother is a sleaze though, he’s always drinking and it’s-hm- _ distasteful _ , he has a reputation to keep.” Lilium frowns. 

 

“Didn’t he get arrested that one time?”

 

“Oh, it’s not like he was  _ actually _ drunk driving, he was-actually nevermind, he  _ was _ drunk driving.”

 

Grossular makes another noise of agreement, and taps the top of his stack of paperwork.

 

“I’m done.”

 

Lilium smiles. “Good! Now I can talk your ear off and you’ll actually listen to me.” He takes a long drag of his cigarette, getting used to it again. He blows a soft billowy cloud out, it smells like jasmine and anise, with the typical tar edge to it.

 

Grossular shrugs and tucks away his reading glasses, carrying his paperwork under his arm. “Can we eat first?”

 

“Sure. I’ll pay, oh-I forgot my wallet. Sorry.”

 

Grossular laughs, and just looks at him with faintly amused eyes. 

 

“Then I’ll pay. Do you want to try the new cafe that opened down the street?”

 

“That sounds lovely, dear Grossular.”

 

3.

 

Grossular is combing Lilium’s hair, watching the long, untrimmed ends fall down his neck in soft curls. Like it usually did, it curled up at his cheekbones, meant to cover the softness of his cheeks. 

 

It failed, and only emphasized the familiar warm shape of his face.

 

Well, it was familiar and warm to Grossular.

 

His fingers skim along his neck, feeling his smooth skin. Lilium smells like rosehips, and the hair near his scalp is noticeably damp. 

 

They’ve both gotten ready for bed, and Lilium is wearing one of Grossular’s old shirts, worn out and softened by all the washes it’s been through, and old shorts that barely covered his ass appropriately. 

 

Those plush thighs and full hips were doing things to Grossular.

 

He had always been handsome, but now he just looked adorable.

 

Grossular sighs.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that your hips curve ever so slightly?”

  
“It’s all the cake I eat, Gros.”

 

“You look lovely.”

 

“Good.”

 

Lilium’s lips curve into a smile, and he turns to press himself against Grossular. “I do my best to look good, especially for you.” 

  
Grossular quirks his eyebrow. “Oh?”

 

“Yes. Why do you think I have so many dresses?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe because you’re too fond of expensive clothes?”

 

“Of course! But also because whenever I feel good, I want you to share that with me.” Lilium slowly backs him up, and eventually Grossular feels the backs of his knees bump against the bed. He falls gracelessly, with Lilium on top of him. 

 

He feels his cheeks heating up. “Lily….”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not in a mood. I just like to be close to you.” Lilium rolls off of him and curls up besides him. His fingers go to his bare chest, trailing along the scars there before resting on Grossular’s flat stomach. “You have a nice figure,” he murmurs sleepily.

 

“Go to bed, Lily.” Grossular pulls the covers up and tucks Lilium in. One warm brown eye peeks up at him. 

 

“Only if you’re going to bed too. No sneaking out to do paperwork.” 

 

“Fine.” Grossular kisses Lilium’s forehead, pulling aside his bangs. The warmth of the body next to him is comforting, and he strokes Lilium’s flank until he feels the soft breathing on his collar slow. 

 

Only then does Grossular let himself fall asleep too.


End file.
